Unclear
by Sabrina-Hale-17
Summary: lind of a twist of a lot of different stories.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Serenity, you're going to be late." My mom called through my door. I rolled over to look at my alarm clock; the big red numbers read 8:30. My rehearsal started at quarter after nine.

"Get down here Reni, breakfast is ready." She called when I didn't answer her. I made my way from under my favorite orange cashmere blanket and looked to my matching walls. I loved my room; I had just remodeled it three weeks ago for my 17th birthday. I had repainted my blue walls orange and bought all new furniture, my favorite though was my brand new four-poster bed that came in last week.

I went into my closet to find something to wear, I had so many clothes though, so it took me forever to find something. After all I've worn the same size for the past four years. since it was only Saturday I decided to skip getting dressed for now.

"Reni, NOW!!" my mother yelled, she sounded like she was aggravated by my slowness. She should be used to it by now because Im always like this.

"Coming" I yelled as I opened my door.

Before I had made it to the second floor landing, someone rang the doorbell. I ran down the last five steps to look out the window. This window looked out to our front yard, and you could see our front door if you looked to the right. There was a guy facing away from me with black hair that barely covered his ears. He was also on the tall side. and with out seeing him turn around I knew who he was. Cameron Braume, the epitome of perfection was at my door. He came to our school about a month ago. I was the only girl who played it cool around him. Every other girl had fallen for his emerald eyes and accent. I tried to become friends with him while everyone else was trying impress him enough to get him to go out with him and he liked that I wanted to be friends so we became close. Every now and then I'll catch him staring at me and I think he likes me or knows that I like him but then he leaves to flirt with Courtney and her friends.

Just as I'm about to close the curtain he turns around and sees me in the window. He waves to me with my favorite smile on his face. I have no choice but to smile and wave back. Then the door opens and my mom is talking to him. He's been here before so my mom knows him. Actually, she loves him, he is such a gentleman and is so nice when she's around, it's unbelievable.

I walk down a few steps to hear their conversation.

"Good morning Mrs. Greene, I hope it's not too early." Cam (that's my nickname for him. If any one else calls him that he gets really mad.) Said.

"Not at all Cameron. Come in. Serenity will be down in a few minutes, I hope" my mom replies to him and then she yells to me "Reni, hurry up, you have company and if your not down here in five minutes you will be late" I had to run back up to my room to get dressed. I couldn't let Cam see me in my old sweats and tattered up t-shirt. I grabbed my new skinnies, black. Then went to find a top. After going through three racks I finally decided on my turquoise Dior mini dress. On my way out I grabbed a white scarf, put on a pair of white stilettos. Then I did my make up. Black eyeliner, then I went through my drawer to find my silver shadow, then slipped a pair of flats and my ipod in to a bag, grabbed a hair tie then turned off the light and headed down stairs. When I reached the first floor landing, I heard my mom and Cam talking. I cleared my throat when I entered the kitchen and they both looked at me.

"You look nice, Reni." My mom said. Nice, I thought only nice? I was just about to go change when Cam added

"Wow, Reni you look" he searched for the right word "Amazing, absolutely amazing." Cam always made me feel better! I walked to him and gave him a hug and whispered

"Thank-you" in his ear. I let go sooner then he did, only because my hunger pains called out to me.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked my mom. Cam cracked a smile at my change of mood. She handed me a Belgian waffle! Complete with strawberries and extra whipped crème.

"Yum, my favorite" I said in between bites. I looked over to Cam, whenever I looked into his eyes I got lost. He was the most gorgeous boy I've had ever laid eyes on and that number is actually very high. Cam moved here when his parents divorced and his dad wanted to come home to America. He's told me that every break we have from school he's going home to Ireland to visit his mom and sister, Claire. Every girl wishes they knew Cam the way I do. Courtney however doesn't care about him just her reputation. Cam is currently going out with her. She is the most popular girl at school. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Where mine is chocolate brown and my eyes are hazel. Every male at school has liked her at one point. She's just naturally pretty.

I finished my breakfast and told cam that I would love to hang out but I have to go to rehearsal. I had finally gotten the lead of our school play after losing it to Courtney two years in a row. This year we are doing Rent and I got the part of Mimi and Courtney flat out refused to play a lesbian so she's now part of the chorus.

"That's fine, Ren, I'll drive you if you want I have soccer practice anyway."

"Okay" I said. I said my good-byes to my mom and we, Cam and me, went to the door and headed to the car. We passed my red 2008 BMW and saw my cell was in the front seat so I went in my car to get it. When I got in Cam's car he already had it running. We drove to the school in silence. I loved it in this little town of Opaque, Oregon. I could never get over how beautiful it is here; everything is so green. We get a lot of rain here and therefore every thing is lush and pretty. All my friends hate it because it's not hot and sunny all the time. I wish it was like this all year but in the summer it gets warmer and things lose their greenness. Today however, the sun was out and that made my day even better. When ever the sun is out is always a surprise. Normally I would have stayed home but I had a more important agenda today then just sitting in the sun.

When we got to the parking lot his phone went off and he answered it as he got out of the car.

"Hey, what's up?" he said.

"No, I'm not." Was his answer to a question I didn't know, though he sounded angry.

"No I wont, I said no now stop asking because the answer won't change." He then hung up on whomever he was talking to. He turned to me and he looked aggravated. So I gave him a hug and said good-bye. I went to the auditorium, and once I was inside I went to turn off my phone and found that I had a text. I opened it and it said:

to: 555-9876 (Reni)

from: 555-1234 (Cam)

"hey Reni, meet me in the parking lot when your done. I need to talk to you. ~cam"

I wrote back okay. Then I turned my phone off and headed towards the stage where Courtney was glaring at me. That glare made me think that Cam was not okay. I started to be very worried, but then I couldn't think about that rehearsal started then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After rehearsal -which lasted longer than I thought- I texted Cameron to see where he was. I could just walk home; its not far, I just really want to know what's wrong. Just then Courtney walked by,

"I don't know what you see in him really. Oh and by the way, you don't know him the way you think you do." And then she just walked away. Thinking back that was the last time I ever saw her again.

Cam pulled up right then. I loved his electric blue Audi; next to mine it looked even better.

"Hey Reni, do you want to go to the cliffs with me?" he asked

"Sure, I just have to call my mom, you know to tell her im gonna be home right away."

"Actually" he said, "I already called, she said it was fine" he pulled my hand off my cell and in to his hand

"Umm… okay" I stammered, while looking into cam's eyes. He turned on the car and I unwillingly took my hand back. We again drove in silence, I really wanted to say something to him but he looked really upset so I didn't say a word.

The cliffs weren't actually cliffs. It is a waterfall and if you stand on the side going to the bottom the banks are really high. So they became known as the cliffs.

We pulled up into the pull-off about 50 yards from the falls. Cam turned off the car but didn't get out. Instead he just looked out the front window.

"Cam" I asked, "what's wrong?" He just turned and looked at me for what seemed to be forever.

"Serenity" he started. I was immediately afraid; he never called my by my full name.

"Well you know me and Courtney broke up last night, right?" He asked.

"No, well I knew something was wrong with both you and Courtney and that she was mad at me. But I didn't know why, I still don't…now that makes perfect sense" I started trailing off at the end.

"What makes sense?" he asked before I could say any thing else.

"What Courtney said to me?" I explained expecting him to answer me but instead he just looked at me like he wanted me to finish.

"Well right before you picked me up at the school she said 'I don't know what you see in him really. Oh and by the way you really don't know him the way you think you do' but it was really weird." Many expressions crossed his face, I missed most but I saw confusion, anger and pain. I opened my door and got out.

"Come on Cam let's go for a walk" I opened his door and pulled him out by his hand. I went to let go of him once he was out of the car but he was holding my hand and was not letting it go.


End file.
